It is well known, in the computer-image-generation arts, that if an uncorrected scene is projected through a wide-angle lens and/or onto a curved screen and viewed from off-axis, the combination of optical and geometric distortions which would occur is typically greater than can be tolerated in demanding simulation applications, such as aircraft flight training and the like. It is well known to correct for distortion by producing a correctly pre-distorted scene on a projection raster, such that when the projection raster is thrown up upon a curved surface, the resulting projected scene appears valid and undistorted to an observer. However, the prior-art distortion correction methods almost always require special purpose hardware which is designed specifically for distortion correction in the display processor portion of the CIG system, immediately prior to the display. It is highly desirable to provide a method for distortion correction in which additional, special-purpose correction hardware is not utilized and, further, in which the distortion-correction method may be implemented in a geometry processor portion of the CIG system, prior to the display processing system portion.